Nyx Ulric x reader -A new home-
by apriljade3
Summary: A story that involves you as a strong member of the kingsglaive who is stuck on palace duty due to your strength in magic. This will be set before the events of the film and ffXV so we can get more time with Nyx and the crew. Does involve the main cast of FFXV later on too so stick around
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"The washes of colour illuminated the streets of Insomnia, it may not have been your true home but you did find the beauty and elegance of the city welcoming to you. You stretch out slightly as you breathe in, you can't help but admire the view amidst the busied swarm of people. Your thoughts of peace and tranquillity come to a halt as a large force crashes into your being. Taken aback by the random mid aged man standing in front of you your eyes can't help but squint at his displeased expression on his face staring down at you. Your eyes widen as you see he is drawn to one thing only, your follow his gaze which was leading down to your uniform and instantly you felt tense. ' God damn outsiders, they not teach you any manners or common sense in those mud huts you call homes?' He snorted in disgust and crossed his arms awaiting an apology as he tried to intimidate you with his towering height. You grit your teeth and your fists tighten, your finger nails digging into the soft leather of your gloves. You sigh in defeat and you suddenly find the ground below you interesting as you attempt to avoid his gaze. ' My apologies sir' He sent a final glare towards you which you avoided and turned on his heel in the opposite direction from you and ventured away from your being. You were left in the same spot feeling annoyed and frustrated, the only downside to this beautiful city. The only reason this illuminating jewel is not the place you can call home. The people.

A bag of goodies in hand ready for a feast of junk food for you once you return to your flat. You can't help but smile softly to yourself at your guilty pleasure, the sweet deliciousness of a good ol cup noodle, simple yet heavenly after a long day on guard duty. You breathe in with a grin as you venture to the lower levels of the city but it was just as busy as the rich upper levels of Insomnia. It may not be all that glamorous as the finer locations of this city but it was just as colourful and filled with advertisements and lights over the buildings. Fresh smells flowing through the streets from the food kiosk stalls and the welcoming sound of music filled the allies of the city. You spent all your working time on guard duty in the palace so you were accustom to the finest things that Insomnia had to offer but you did welcome this environment just the same.

You come to a halt in your travels as you hear an all to familiar voice yelling at a kiosk worker. ' What you trying to feed us? This tastes like a chocobo turd' Libertus waves his food towards the chef in disapproval. You couldn't help but chuckle a little at his childish behaviour. moving towards the commotion ' I wonder how you know what a chocobo turd tastes like Libertus, besides you know you could stop coming here and actually cook for once' you smirked. All eyes on you as you stood in front of the group. A girl stood from her seat and made a bow gesture towards you ' So glad you could grace us with your presence princess' The girl smiled up at you slyly knowing that your nickname irked you. 'pshht... You guys are never gonna stop are you?' You sigh as you shove the girl playfully as you scoot over the bench sitting next to the girl. 'Glad your highness could join us. Crowe and I thought we would be drinking alone' He raised his glass and gestured Crowe to follow in example to show appreciation in your visit. You snort in annoyance as you shift slightly in your seat noticing that they were right it was just the two of them drinking, You can't help wondering where the others were. More importantly him. ' You know it's not my fault i'm placed on guard duty' You closed your eyes trying to stay calm. ' Actually (Y/N) I think it is exactly your fault and you know it' Your gut turns as you hear the deep voice caressing your ears. You look to your friends and see there eyes light up with happiness at the direction of the person. You shift in your seat trying to meet the face of none other than the hero of you glaives. Nyx Ulric.

'Oh come on it wasn't ALL my fault ... ok maybe...ok ok partly...oh fine it was but seriously can we drop it now though it's been months' You shrink your body in defeat as you attempt to avoid the humorous gazes of your friends. Nyx can't help but chuckle at you, there you are sitting there as an adult but looking like a child sulking in a corner who got caught out doing something naughty. He places a hand on your shoulder as he gestures a drink towards you for you to take. 'And here is your prize for finally accepting that nearly destroying the glaives training ground with crystal was your fault. PRINCESS'. He winks at you as you grasp a hold onto the cup, You all can't help but laugh at the memory, The sheer panic on your face, shock of your squad mates and the utter rage of your captain. All due to your magic prowess. Since that day you were sent on guard duty at the royal palace and only called upon to train new glaives on magic, while Nyx trained on warping.

You can't help but feel content amongst your friends, the city might not be all that welcoming but you appreciated the most important things within it. You look down at the table to notice the pile of empty cups gathering, you notice the time and your eyes widen with shock. Nyx notices your change in mood ' You ok there princess?' You can't help but glare at the name but confess you hadn't planned on staying out. 'Truthfully I thought it would just be the one drink tonight. not 3...5 ..6.. oh wait 7' You slide your cup between your hands laying groggily on the table. Crowe smiled and chirped in swaying side to side in her seat ' Oh come on (Y/N) you had fun right? better than having a cup noodle and a bath on a Friday night Right..?'. She slurred the last bit as she laid her face on the cool wood of the table. Nyx seemed lost in thought of the image of you wet and naked in the bath. He caught your confused gaze on him and coughed trying to gain his composure. ' Well since your still here (Y/N) fancy another?' he pointed towards your cup. 'Trying to be a hero again aye? I already owe you one Nyx' At this rate i'll never be able to repay you' You grinned at him and he returned your sloppy smile. Libertus butted in at the mention of another round ' HEY stop trying to be a hero and making the women fall for ya even more... you better be getting me a drink too' Nyx couldn't help but laugh at his friend. Seems Nyx really was skilled at something else, he was the only one who didn't seem to be too affected by the alcohol. ' I'll get you a drink too if you drop this hero crap' He stretched out his body displaying his toned figure through his shirt gaining your attention causing a smirk to appear on his lips. ' I'll drop it for tonight but will continue in the morning' Libertus shoved his empty cup to Nyx. The glaive couldn't help but chuckle at the deal. ' You know you drive a hard bargain...alright i'm in'.

The night grew colder and you can't help but feel your eyes going heavy. You loose track of time when you're with your friends, it doesn't help that the city never seems to sleep. Lights, music and busy streets occupied Insomnia throughout the day, you can't help but chuckle slightly to yourself at the irony of the city's name. Crowe stretched out wobbling a bit attempting to gain her balance as she stood. ' I think i'm going to call it a night... well morning anyways' Everyone started shifting and gathering there stuff. Libertus grabbed Crowes belongings and it earned him a raised brow from the brunette. ' And what do you think your doing?' she questioned his actions. He couldn't help but roll his eyes at the stubborn woman. ' Your drunk, I'm not letting you walk home on your own' She sneered at him and reached for her belongings but Libertus raised them over his head out of her reach teasing her like a little sister. You couldn't help but smile warmly at the bond the two shared, you reached for your bag of goodies as you waved a hand behind your head in goodbye to your friends only to be halted in the same spot. You turn your head to see the hand that held onto your own belonged to none other than Nyx. You couldn't help but gasp in shock at his random touch, He scooted closer to you whispering in your ear. ' And to think that you thought i'd let you go alone (Y/N)' You blush at the closeness, you feel the warmth of his breath against your delicate skin. ' Nyx i'm one of the strongest women in the city. I think I can handle...' You were cut off by the patronising stare of the male glaive as he smirked at your self confessed confidence. You sigh in defeat as you step forward with Nyx in hand. ' Oh fine i'll let you (escort me) home so you can feel like a hero'. The male rolled his eyes at your comment ' Hey I thought we had a deal. No more hero crap'. You chuckled looking at his sulky face 'Well that was a deal with Libertus'. He squeezes your hand tighter ' Ok PRINCESS, whatever you say'. You can't help but look down to your hand and ask 'Nyx you know you can let go now right?' He jolted his hand away avoiding your gaze. ' Sorry about that. Guess i get a bit protective sometimes'. You look at your empty hand and try to remember the warm touch from mere moments ago ' Guess that comes with being a hero aye?'.

"'(Y/N) I swear to the six that if you don't stop i'll...' You shoved your hand in his entwining your fingers together causing him to stiffen taken aback from your sudden actions. ' We could of been at my place by now. Come on' Nyx sighed in defeat as he thought -God this girl is hard to read...but guess that makes her a challenge-


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

You looked out towards the marble floors of the palace, eyes tracing the patterns and swirls of the natural stone. You straighten yourself and focus your gaze ahead as you hear voices nearing themselves to your current position. 'Ah (Y/N) just who I was looking for' You instantly bowed to the presence addressing you. You raise your head and eyes meeting none other than the king himself. ' King Regis. How can I be of assistance?' The old man held your shoulder giving you a reassuring gaze as if trying to tell you to relax. ' Please (Y/N) we have known each other for such a long time so please relax' you can't help but exhale and loosen your posture as he calms you earning him a smile. ' I was wondering if I can make use of your skills' his statement cause you to slightly tilt your head to the side in confusion. He raised his hand towards the archway behind you and nodded. A young man walked past you and bowed to the king before standing at his lords side, he straightened his posture and pushed his glasses to the bridge of his nose as he observed you. ' This is Ignis Scientia, my sons adviser' You slightly bowed at the young man and urged the king to continue. ' I would like for you to train him in the use of magic' you looked a little confused at the request before you could question Ignis interrupted your thought. ' You see miss (Y/N) not only am I to guide Prince Noctis I am also to protect him in his journey to becoming king'. You nodded lightly in response ' If you truly believe I am capable of training him I will give it my all my lord' You took a final bow at the king instilling confidence in the two. The king took his leave whilst Ignis remain. ' I finish my duties at noon but will have to attend to Noctis in the evening, I recommend that we should make the most of that time'. You can't help but smile, he sure was organised more so than yourself. You stretched out your hand to him which he graciously accepted the gesture. ' I Look forward to sparring with you'.

Few days had past working with Ignis, you couldn't help but admire his efficiency in life and battle. Truly inspiring yet you couldn't help but notice he seemed a little worn out today however so you called for a time out which he appreciated. He sat down on the side of the training hall as you passed a towel and water bottle to him as you sat down beside him. ' You know you shouldn't push yourself so hard' you state while looking ahead sipping on some water. He sighs looking between his legs as he grabs his towel and wiped his glasses ' I must be the best I can be to be able to support Noct on his accession to becoming king (Y/N)'. You nod in understanding but also showing a little concern ' exhausting in magic is different than using a blade. Magic is complex, we may gain our power through the king but it still originates from our own power. Exhaust that and it becomes dangerous'. He gave a smile at your concern and agreed to slow down in future. ' Thank you' you turn your head to meet his and smile in appreciation ' You're a good student Ignis. Noctis is in good hands'

You had been busying yourself with training and work, so much so you hadn't seen or spoken to your friends in a while. You glanced at yourself in your mirror in your bedroom and can't help but smile at the photos stuck on the wall next to you. You trace your fingers lightly over the photos some old and some more recent. Pictures of your squad mates sitting in the old training yard, Crowe and Libertus exhausted but happy Pelna and Luche in the back smiling and Nyx and yourself in the middle showing no exhaustion but pure happiness of the moment. You smile wide as you miss those times, being on guard wasn't bad but you missed your old squad and felt guilty not spending more time with them. You grabbed your phone and scrolled through your contacts. Your thumb paused upon Nyx. You hesitated at the thought of texting him, you lost your confidence and scrolled over to Crowe and began to text - Hey haven't seen you all week. Want to meet up tonight?-. You shoved your phone on your side table as you started to get ready to shower.

Closing your bathroom door behind you whilst wrapping a towel over your hair you grabbed your phone from your table. Unlocking the screen to see you had a text from Crowe displayed on it. - HEY! yeah it has been a while. I was gonna go to a club I heard some guy talk about.. wanna come?-. You thumbed over the letters on the touch pad - Sure! come over when you're ready- and with that you threw your phone on the soft bed and walked towards your wardrobe. You flicked through your clothes and come across a black crop top and a pair of black leather bottoms and some sparkly heels. You got dressed and couldn't help but admire yourself in the mirror. it was more casual but it showed off your toned figure perfectly. A knock on your door was heard and you spring up with joy of the thought of seeing your friend. You opened the door to see a rather beautiful Crowe dressed in a blue playsuit and jacket. ' You look great Crowe' You chimed, she eyed you up and returned the compliment causing you to smile. 'Thanks umm I still need to do my make up so come hang out first'. You gestured her in as you shut the door. She walked over to your photo collage and studied the photo of the gang and smiled at the memory. She can't help but notice the happiness on Nyx being with his new family. You grabbed your jacket and whistled alerting Crowe you were all ready to go.

You two walked the busy streets of the city till you finally came across your destination. Loud music booming from the building you can't help but feel a little excited wondering about tonight's adventures, you queue up in line waiting to enter the club. Once you were inside you eyes lit up with joy at the bright lights and colours shinning over the crowd, people dancing to the beat of the music enjoying the moment. Crowe grabbed your hand and dragged you to the bar which you welcomed. She ordered your drinks for you and a few shots straight away and you can't help but laugh. ' Come on (Y/N) loosen up for once yeah? Have some fun!' she shoved a shot towards you which you gladly took. Both raising the small glasses you toast each other before drinking back the foul liquid ' Oh fuck me that's strong' You coughed as you put the glass down. Crowe slapped your arm in a playful manner approving of your attempt to let loose. Her phone started to ring so she gave you an apologetic look as she went to take the call outside. You were left at the bar and you couldn't help but observe the crowed as you tapped your finger to the music.'Yeah i'll have a double JD and coke and whatever the lady here is having' your ears perked up at the statement seeing a slightly tipsy man standing a little to close for comfort. ' Thank you but I already have a drink' you tried to dismiss his gesture kindly but it caused him to move even closer 'Oh come on love. Let me get you a drink or at least come dance...gotta be better than being here alone' you smiled at his offer but still rejected him causing him to walk off a little deflated. You couldn't help but sigh and wonder where Crowe had gone off too as you sipped the liquid in your glass. You quickly gulped down the rest of the drink as you decided to go and look for your friend. You ventured through the large crowd and you come across an all too familiar face. 'Nyx' you whispered quietly to yourself as you saw him dancing with some blonde girl. Well if you could call it dancing, she was grinding all over him and to your disappointment he didn't even seem to scold her for he seemed to be enjoying it. You grabbed your jacket tight in your hand as you stormed off ( The hell? I didn't want to see that... Why should I even care anyways?) You try to question your current feeling. You didn't understand this feeling but all you knew was that it hurt to see him like that with someone else.

As you walk towards the exit you are greeted with the welcoming breeze of fresh air, you start to calm down and remember you left the club to look for your friend. To your disappointment she was no where to be seen, you sigh deeply and wonder whether you should leave or not. The words of Crowe rung in your head ( You need to loosen up ) you grabbed your jacket tight and nodded, hell if Nyx can loosen up you sure as hell can too.

You climbed down the few steps of the club and greeted the feel of freedom that everyone else was feeling. Your gaze met the face of the guy who tried to buy you a drink earlier, you walked through the crowd and approached him confidently. ' Hey can I still have that dance?' You pulled a small smile to him making him feeling a bit of excitement to the idea. He grabbed your lower back and pushed his body a bit too close to yours, he grabbed your jacket and put it aside along with his drink. His body a moved closer to yours in beat with the music, his hand trailing down your back leading towards your ass and he grabbed tight appreciating the feel of it through the leather of your bottoms. He leaned in close to your ear ' You're so fucking sexy you know' You couldn't help but smile at his comment, you weren't use to this kind of attention. You swung your hips side to side with the music and your body grazed against his slightly. little did you know you were gaining more attention than you were aware of, From the bar you were being watched by Crowe and Nyx. ' The hell has gotten into her?' Nyx said a bit to bitterly making crowe look up at him in confusion ' I told her to let loose got a problem?' she crossed her arms and raised a brow at him which caused him to grunt in response . ' Letting loose is fine but maybe she might be getting a bit carried away?' He couldn't help but grit his teeth at the guy you were allowing to touch up your body. Crowe rolled her eyes at the jealous man as she took another sip of her drink

As time passed you were still oblivious to the death glares you were receiving from Nyx. The man you were dancing with became a bit more eager from the way your body was teasing him and he started to lay kisses against your neck. You instantly tensed at the random action from the male and you froze in place but after you came to your senses you pushed his chest pulling him away from you. He instantly fell confused at your sudden change of mood and he tried to lean in again but you shut him down. He gazed at your face a little annoyed and noticed the two little black markings on the right side of your face and he instantly pushed you quite hard. It was that moment he worked out who or should he say what you were. He pushed you again with even greater force 'FREAK! Get the fuck off of me!' Your eyes widen in shock at his reaction and it started to gain some attention from the crowd. 'I can't believe I let this freak touch me!' You started to get annoyed now. I't angered you how he changed so quick once he eyed up your markings, His attitude turned so bitter cause he now knew you were a Glaive, A magic user, a foreigner. An outsider. As your thoughts continued your fist clenched and without realising you started to conjure ice which began to climb it's way up your arm. Crowe stood watching what was happening ' Uh oh we gotta go' Nyx had already left and started walking towards you. Nyx grabbed hold of your ice formed wrist alerting you to calm down. The chill was painfully nipping away at his hand but he played it off as if it were nothing causing people to look in shock. 'Lets go' he stated bluntly as he stood in front of you. You had noticed the music had come to a halt and no one was dancing, instead all eyes were on you. Nyx stared down the man who spat out abuse to you earlier causing him to cower behind his friends. Crowe grabbed both of your shoulders hinting to leave. We all just left without saying anything else but the group felt the piercing cold stares of the crowd as you left the club.

' (Y/N) I think that was the opposite of loosening up' Crowe jokingly stated trying to break the silence between the three but much to her effort she was ignored. 'The hell were you thinking!' Nyx spat out looking at you, You couldn't help but feel annoyed at the situation. 'Well you idiot?!' His voice full of anger and jealousy. 'WHAT? what exactly do you want to hear Nyx?' His fists clenched at your irresponsible attitude. ' What were you trying to prove exactly? by going off and grinding against some random guy?' You and crowe were shocked that he was mad over that and not you nearly killing some guy. ' Crowe told me to loosen up and for once she was right so I decided to try and have some fun whats the problem?' Nyx couldn't help the anger swelling up inside him at your carelessness. 'You should learn to be more careful in future and keep to yourself more. You know what people around here are like'. His voice softens but you only become more agitated at his comment. ' Are you actually being serious right now! Maybe you should listen to your own advice in future and not have girls trying to fuck you through your clothes in public!' You snorted in anger as you tried to leave the group and calm yourself. Crowe and Nyx were stunned ' Is that...is that why you were with that guy tonight?' Nyx called out causing you to stop walking. Crowe suddenly felt a little awkward between the two understanding the situation a little clearer she decided to leave and mouthed a small goodbye to Nyx. You still hadn't moved from your spot confused on how to answer the question as you yourself didn't even know why you did what you did. 'Well...is it?' Nyx softly approached you as his hand lightly brushed against your shoulder causing you to flinch a little. His head now leaning against your shoulder as he wrapped his arms around your waist. ' I'm sorry for shouting' He quietly said against your ear ' I'm sorry too' You both stayed still for a while looking up at the night sky.

'What a night huh?' Nyx chuckled lightly causing you to think of the events that led to this point. ' Maybe i'm not meant to be the kind of person who lets loose' you sigh in defeat, disappointment laced your words. Nyx held onto you even tighter as he placed his mouth to your ear, his beard grazed against your skin causing goosebumps to travel down your neck. ' Maybe you just need to loosen up in a different way' He smirked against your skin pushing his body against yours. Your face was becoming redder by the second once you realised what he was suggesting, How was he so bold. He noticed your shyness and smiled lightly and placed a small kiss on your cheek before looking towards the sky once more.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

You couldn't help but yawn on such an occasion. Guard duty was tiring and dull, you didn't mind your training sessions with Ignis which usually brightened up your mood. However the moon had made an appearance lighting the city buildings. You glance at your watch and sigh in relief ' Ah nearly quitting time' you chime to yourself as you relax your body and wait for time to pass till you can retire for the night. Your attention soon caught the presence of your captain walking towards you. You stand straight and salute accordingly and he raises his hand slightly signalling you to relax 'Captain? what can I do for you?'. You question slightly confused at his sudden appearance at this time of night. ' You're being sent on a mission, details will be provided in briefing. Come with me' He turns on his heal and heads towards the exit doors of the citadel with you following behind trying to quicken your pace to match his. ' A mission sir? At this time of night?' you couldn't help but feel a little uneasy about the situation. You were hardly ever called upon unless it was serious. 'Details will be discussed in briefing that is all you need to know for now' You sighed at your captains bluntness and the lack of information you had at this point but you were curious why they would need you.

You both arrived at the briefing room, you couldn't help but raise a brow as your eyes came to meet empty seats. The room was bare, your eyes widened when they came to meet the faces of Nyx and Luche, both of them seemed to be as surprised as you. You gave a small nod as a greet to the glaives as Drautos motioned you to your position against the others. 'Right seeing as we are all here lets start' you took another glance around the room, this mission is starting to seem even more peculiar. 'You have all been called on duty to travel to a settlement east of the outside wall, the settlement has gone quiet for 32 hours, we need you to go scout out any information'. You and Nyx both couldn't help but side glance at each other, seems both of you had the same feeling about the task. Drautos dismissed you all to start preparing.

You placed a leather knife holder on your right thigh as you start to gear up, Nyx stealing a few glances here and there as you place things of your body he wouldn't usually get to see. You raise your leg on the bench while standing trying to fight a stubborn buckle which caused him to bite his lip a little as he indulged in some thoughts. You didn't seem to notice his hungry stares as you couldn't help but feel a bit worried about the settlement. ' Seems like a bunch of crap if you ask me' Luche spoke up causing you to snap out of your daze. 'Why not just send the Insomnia guard for this kind of stuff, yet they send the kings lap dogs to do their dirty work.' He spat out with venom as he spoke 'Enough Luche. You and I both now it must be something more serious if they're sending us' Nyx stood up towards the smaller male sizing him up, Luche started to feel a little uneasy by Nyx and shoved past him walking towards the transport vehicle. You placed a warm hand on the glaives shoulder attempting to tell him to lay off of Luche. 'I'm sure his just thinking of his own home is all. Don't mind him ok?' You gave a gentle smile which Nyx returned.

The transport truck came to a halt which you were grateful for as no one had spoken a word since you had left Insomnia. You jump out of the truck first taking in a large breath of fresh air to rid the tension you had been exposed too for the last half hour. Your feet welcomed the sensation of soft soil compared to the city roads and marble floors which you were accustomed too. God you had missed being on missions. The others followed behind you, Nyx smiling to himself witnessing the pleasure on your face knowing you were enjoying your time out here. He felt bad how him and the others would go on about mission stories and experiences whilst you only really experienced palace duty, hardly thrilling he thought. Luche passed you and Nyx ear pieces which you both put on immediately ' I suggest we split up, contact through that if you learn anything.' With that you both nodded and headed out in separate directions.

You had been walking through the small settlement to find nothing. no one...the place was dead. You couldn't help but feel a little confused, you're finger tips softly grazing against a dagger held on your side holder. A can blew across the road from the wind causing you to turn and unsheathe the small blade swiftly, you ease your body once eyeing up the can and sighed. ( Jeez I guess i'm being a bit too alert cause it's been a while since I have done a field mission) you scratched your head and placed the blade back in it's cover and walked on ahead.

You come to a halt after what seemed ages of searching and no news from your squad, you couldn't help but loose a little hope for this settlement and it's people. Yet there you stood the answer right in front of you, A large warehouse crate in the middle of a street. Your eyes squint in disgust as you notice the label on the side of the crate 'Magitek' You grit your teeth and clench your fists and lunge a punch forward hitting the empty box. The sound of your punch emitted throughout the empty road 'HELLO?! ...Anyone there..?' A muffled voice could be heard from the direction of the house in front of you, you instantly went to the house towards the person calling for help. The small voice continued to call for help as you searched the house, a damaged sofa and an arm chair blocked off a door way which you assumed the person was calling from. ' I..is someone there?... I'm stuck in here' The small voice started to tremble and you noticed it sounded like a child crying. ' My name is (Y/N) (L/N) and I am a guard of Insomnia. I'm here to help you ok' You rushed over towards the furniture and pushed it aside the room after a bit of force. You went to the door to noticed it had also been locked. ' The door is locked. I'm going to have to kick it down to get you out of there ok?' The girl let out a small response between a few hiccups and sobs. You lifted your leg up and with much force you lunged your leg at the door forcing it to come down. You now had a face to put too the small girl. A small fair girl with hair that flowed to the length of her lower back which was held in place with a black hair band, she was still in a night dress and was holding onto a soft yellow chocobo plush. You reached out your hand to her to help her up but she backed away in fear. You sigh wondering how to approach the situation. You lightly shifted your hand towards your ear piece ' Guys I have found a survivor. I'm east of the drop off point, A magitek crate outside of my location'. You sneered at your last statement 'MAGITEK!?' Nyx shouted over the link. You sighed and tried to keep your cool for the girls sake. 'Yeah come here and check it out, I gotta go help this girl'. 'On my way' You clicked your ear piece to end the transmission.

You noticed blue eyes now upon you watching your movements cautiously, You saw how nervous she was and noticed her grip on the chocobo toy tighten. (THAT'S IT!) you softly smiled as you sat on the floor facing her. 'That's a cute chocobo you got there. What's his name?' You asked causing her eyes to sparkle at your question. 'B...Bucky...His name is Bucky' She said as she squeezed the plush. 'Bucky huh? That's a great name! Don't know about you but I have always loved chocobos more than moogles' you gave her a little wink ' REALLY! Me too! Mummy always liked moogles but daddy is like me and prefers chocobos! He said he will get me my own real life Bucky if i'm a good girl and wait here.' She started to come towards you engaged in your conversation. 'A real life Bucky! you must be a smart girl if your daddy is getting you your own chocobo' She gave a large smile while nodding with glee. 'Do you know where your daddy is?' Her smile faded and she suddenly became scared. 'Daddy told me to play hide and seek when the monsters came and if I win I get a real Bucky but...he hasn't found me yet' You guessed the situation now. Nifleheim sent magitek soldiers to invade this settlement 'God dam nifs' you muttered to yourself. '(Y/N) I really hope you're not in that house right now' Nyx stated as he eyed up the magitek troops patrolling the area. You heard the sound of metal clunking against the roads outside and instantly walked over towards the little girl. 'What is your name?' the girl looked to you in fear but hugged her chocobo instilling a little confidence. 'Hinami' You smile at her in a grateful manner 'Hinami i'm going to need you to be a big brave girl and hide and protect Bucky till I come back ok. Can you do that for me?' The girl gave a confident nod and ran upstairs in search of a place to hide.

You stood up and unsheathed both of your blades from there holders. 'Nyx ...I may need you to play hero and help me out on this got it?' A small chuckle come from the said male ' For you anything' You couldn't help but roll your eyes at him, You grabbed tight onto your blades and walked towards the window. The sounds of metal clanking against each other filled your ear. Nyx warping between enemies trying to spread them out more. You saw an opening and launched a blade through the window, glass and crystal erupting from the house. You warped above an mt spinning in the air slashing your blade across it's chest causing it to fall into pieces on the ground. Your feet landed on the remaining of it's chest and you sprung off of it jumping towards Nyx. 'Bought time' He snickered as he pressed his back against yours eyeing up the enemies that began to surround the two of you. ' Ha didn't want to cramp your style' You couldn't help but grin, you missed the banter on missions. Even if you were in a outnumbered situation. ' Oh come on... don't think there's anything that in the world that could do that' You elbowed him scolding him for his ego which he chuckled at. ' Fight now banter later' With that you conjured up a thundara which spread across the floor whist warping ahead to take out the mt's on the far side. Nyx couldn't help but take a few glances at you ( God she is hot when she fights) He licked his bottom lip lightly as he warped between two mt's grabbing his dagger mid air slicing their heads off in one blow. ' Phew well that was fun' Nyx said as he pulled out his dagger from a fallen mt's body. You sigh as you stretch out and come to a stop when you thought of something. ' Where the hell is Luche at?' You shouted, Nyx also looked around with a questioning look. ' Luche where the hell are you ? I need a pick up as I have a survivor with me and they need to be brought to safety...' You stopped talking as a low rumble erupted against the ground. ' Tell me that was your stomach' Nyx ignored you and looked towards where the sound come from.

He raised his dagger up in the direction gesturing for you to look ahead. A black pool of liquid formed on the ground, A large hand grasping out of it reaching for the road to lift it's self out. 'You got to be kidding me' You raise your blade getting ready to attack. ' You can handle one more princess surely?' A large clang vibrated across the houses from the force of the giants sword hit the ground. The body now fully emerging from the black pool let out a thunderous roar, you gulped at the sheer size of the daemon. It was much greater in size than a common iron giant. Before you could even come up with a plan of attack the sound of Nyx warping caught your attention. In an instant he was face to face with the giant, his blade lashing at the beasts face only to have it brake as soon as it landed catching the glaive off guard. 'NYX!' you instantly warped over to him as the beast lunged his sword at him. The sound of cracking glass filled both of your ears. You opened your eyes to find you were stood over Nyx casting a shield of crystal as if by instinct. The shield burst from the sheer force of the giants strength, it went to to swing it's blade again towards you both but you managed to form another shield. You kicked your fallen blade across the floor to Nyx 'You're gonna need it more than me' you suggested as you focused on casting the shield. The daemon took a swing at you but it's blade instead crashed against the upper level of the house Hinami was hiding in. Your eyes instantly widened in fear, your gut felt like it had been punched 'HINAMI!' You screamed as you saw the destruction the monster had caused. Nyx instantly flung your dagger into the crumbling house and warped inside it. Time felt like it had stopped emotions filling your body, You couldn't process what was even happening. Within mere seconds Nyx warped across the road from you with the small girl in hand, he gently placed her down making sure she was safe. ' Seemed she passed out!' he shouted to try to reassure you. All sense of fear left your being and only anger was left. You put one step forward and with a sheer amount of power you put more energy into your shield and it exploded with force pushing the daemon through the rubble of the building.

Nyx walked towards you handing you your dagger 'Keep it. How can you expect to be a hero when you can't fight' You playfully winked at him. He gazed at the daemon and knitted his brows together 'Physical attacks aren't effective on that thing, it's covered in tough armour' He sounded slightly defeated as he was out of his comfort zone. You smiled as you witnessed the giant getting back up from it's fallen state, rubble falling with each movement it made. You channelled ice into your hand and gestured for Nyx's weapons. You grasped the blades and released an enchantment on them giving a smug look whilst passing them back to him. ' The hell you learn to do that?' He grabbed his blades and within an instant his arms were caressed with ice. Unlike before it didn't hurt this time, This time he felt your power flow through him. 'Eh I have a lot of spare time' You gave him a playful smile while you positioned yourself to fight. He cracked his neck to the side and breathed in ' Oh I could get used to this' with that he lunged his blade at the giant leaving fragments of crystal and energy besides you. You channelled more energy through your being and slammed your hands on the ground, instantly at the mere contact ice started to form swarming it's way towards the giant, it started to slow the beasts movement giving Nyx even more of an edge. You both took advantage of the situation and took one final warp at the same time each dealing a powerful strike to the monster causing it too fall in defeat.

You sat down on the ground as you an Nyx watched the daemon dissolve into the ground while trying to catch your breath. Nyx sat down beside you with one knee bent up resting his arm on it whilst playing with your dagger in his hand. The sun already started to come out and you welcomed it after a rough night. 'We make a good team' Nyx broke the peaceful silence with his gaze still upon the rising sun. your eyes did take a quick glance at him and you smiled feeling quite content ' Yeah I guess we do. ' You stood up and stretched your aching body as you walked towards the resting Hinami. You crouched down moving her hair aside to see she was not at all harmed.

A few minutes had passed and Nyx came over followed by a very late Luche, you shot up and clenched your fists at the sight of him. 'Where the hell were you! I had a civilian that could of been killed you ass!' Nyx stood infront of Luche protecting him from you earning him a death glare. ' You weren't the only one dealing with the nifs robots (Y/N)!' he spat out causing you to sigh and turn towards the now destroyed house. 'Nyx please look after Hinami' You pointed to the girl as you walked over the rubble 'Where the hell are you going!' Luche shouted slightly agitated. 'To get me a chocobo!' You shouted back just as loud making the boys look to each other with a slightly confused expression. ' I'ts official she's finally lost it' Luche sighed in defeat. Nyx couldn't help but smirk. 'What do you mean FINALLY?' the boys laughed together as they watched you falling over rubble looking for a mysterious chocobo.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Warning: contains a bit of smut a so yeah...you have been warned.

It had been a few weeks since your last mission, you were back to your boring schedule in the palace. You couldn't really seem to focus much with your work as of late, you kept thinking back to the empty settlement and the magitek troops. For some reason it felt like no one had seemed to care to much about the citizens going missing. You tried to express your concerns to your captain but was simply ignored and was reminded of your place in the ranks ( Know your place (Y/N) you are called upon for your strength and not your mind, Learn that and you'll be a great solider). The cold words stung in your mind and you couldn't help but feel a little useless, You may have strength on the field but not in diplomatic affairs. Your mood did lighten at the thought of Hinami, luckily she had relatives in the city so you were happy she was safe and in good hands whilst her parents were still missing. You glanced over to your clock on top of your side table and turned your body on it's side as you tried to adjust against the warm blankets as your head sunk into the pillow. 'Big day tomorrow' You smiled softly as you closed your eyes welcoming a nice rest.

The sun started to rise, shinning through your blinds announcing that it was morning already. Your eyes twitched as you started to shuffle against the covers of your bed, You woke to see the sun was already greeting you which made you yawn in return. You sat up with your back against the headboard of your bed as you stretched 'Training day!' you couldn't help but feel a little excited. Your first trip out with the old squad in far too long. You had to admit though it wasn't ideal circumstances but all of you specialised in different skills so you were split into groups with the new glaives to follow in your example but you still appreciated the sentiment of the group being together again. You munched on a some fruit occasionally as you dressed yourself in your uniform readying yourself for the day ahead.

A large transport vehicle was awaiting the glaives in the training yard, you smiled as you saw your friends interacting with the new troops. There were quite a few new guys but it didn't surprise you as most of them wouldn't be able to cut it, being on missions turned out too be to much for some. Crowe noticed you from afar and waved you over, you nodded and walked over to your squad 'You seem to be happy this morning' She questioned letting out a yawn which you rolled your eyes at her lack of enthusiasm. 'Well yeah it's our first time out as a squad in a long time' you nervously scratched your head with the groups eyes on you. Libertus put an arm on Nyx's shoulder and faced you 'You went on a mission with him recently?' he directed his thumb to his friend 'Well yeah but... I still missed you guys' you shyly admitted kicking a small stone on the ground. 'Aww I guess i'm not enough for you' Nyx gave a small wink causing you to blush a little 'No ...no that's not what I meant..I..' You started to become flustered as your friends began to tease you. Luche interrupted your gathering abruptly 'We're heading out. Come on.' You mentally fist bumped the air and was grateful to Luche's bluntness for once as it stopped the teasing you were enduring. Nyx noticed your relief and couldn't help but make a sly smile 'You ain't off the hook yet, It's a long drive to Duscae you know'. Your face dropped as you heard his comment watching your friends enter the vehicle 'Great...can't wait...' You stated sarcastically.

The sun was setting upon the marshes of Duscae, Your set of students exhausted after today's training practices. 'Right guys lets set up for camp' you looked round to one of the boys and caught his attention 'Hey fancy grabbing some stuff for the fire whilst we set up camp here?' He nodded and ventured through the rough terrain. An hour had passed and still no sign of the recruit, you couldn't help but begin to worry 'Miss (Y/N). Yukimura hasn't returned to camp.' You nodded at your concerned men 'Hey i'm sure it's fine, stay here and i'll go look for him' You detached your ear piece and tossed it towards one of them. 'Call the squad leaders if i'm not back in 30.' You walked off waving a hand behind you.

You come to a halt as you noticed branches and thicket spread across the floor. You instantly became alert and ran ahead to try and find the recruit. Your body stopped as your feet were met with a pool of murky water, a swamp. Your eyes widened as you saw Yukimura sprawled over the muddy ground. You ran over him treading through the water and crouched to his level lifting his head up on your knee as you checked his health. His eyes shot open as he reached for your arm. It felt like ice to the touch. 'Mal...Malboro' his grip on you loosened as he passed out, your arms tightened around him. Rocks started to shift beside you and your focus turned towards the grass covered wall. Large green tentacles spread out between the rocks causing the make shift wall to collapse. A large roar erupted for the beasts humongous jaw causing the water beside you to shift and the ground to quake from the sheer sound. Your instincts took over and you grabbed a dagger trying to warp you and the boy away to safety but the monsters tentacle swung at you which parted you from the recruit sending you both flying into the water.

Before you could even get up and react to defend yourself the monster released a large smog of thick toxin from it's mouth. Your eyes widened as you were left feeling utterly helpless, You quickly managed to form a barrier over Yukimura but left yourself exposed to the toxic gas. Your breath was shortening with each second that passed, your body sent into a state of shock, as much as you tried to move an arm to help support you up your body wouldn't even respond to your commands. Your nerves were shot to pieces and you could only lay there helpless as the gigantic creature approached you. A wall of orange and reds stopped the monsters advance causing it to scream which projected throughout the marsh. The fire was scolding hot but luckily it was far enough from you, A flash of blue light mixed in with the bright oranges, Clangs and splashes accompanied by the roars from the fire filled you ears. Your head was to heavy to move as you laid there in the chilling water. A screeching yelp of pain came from the monster and a large crash of water came from the Malboro collapsing. Splashes of water nearing towards you as you hear two people crouch towards you. A warm hand held onto your back and another on your face, blue hues looking down upon you scanning your body for any signs of damage. 'What's wrong with her?!' Nyx asked the other glaive. Panic clearly apparent in his voice, you tried to muster enough strength to speak but even your lips couldn't respond to your commands. You couldn't help but feel scared seeing your friends worry over you, your eyes started to water as you just wanted to tell them to help Yukimura. Nyx grazed his thumb lightly over your cheek wiping away your tears. His heart was crushing him at the sight of you. He had never seen you so vulnerable. so afraid. 'Nyx we need to get her home. She's badly poisoned' Crowe spoke as she stood 'Sir requesting a pick up, (Y/N) has been badly poisoned and is in need of treatment'. She clicked her ear piece as she rested a hand on his shoulder whilst looking down at you. 'Understood, gather the rest of the recruits and be ready for pick up'.

Your head jolted up as you awoke, The weight of the world seemed to be crushing on your body weighing you down with each movement you made. You scan your location noticing you were in bed in your apartment, your eyes catch the sight of a sleeping Crowe at your bed side, Her hair messy and untied and a slight trail of drool escaping from her lips. Her eyes slowly opened due to your movements. '(Y/N)! you're finally awake' she yawned out after giving a small smile, 'We were worried we would have to start calling you sleeping beauty'. You gave a confused look as you slowly stretched out wincing a little at the pain it caused you. 'How long was I out?' You croaked grabbing your throat as it felt so dry. Crowe passed you a glass of water noticing your discomfort and leaned back in her chair '3 days'. She simple stated in a factual manner. (3 days! how?) You couldn't help but panic , how was everyone?, were they safe?, were you fired for not turning up to work without a word? You felt a wave of emotions as you explored the possibilities of what could of taken place during your sleep. 'Calm down. Everyone is fine, Yukimura is fine and resting and even though the captain can be a bit of an ass he ain't gonna punish you for being poisoned (Y/N). You sigh a little feeling some form of relief but can't help but feel a sense of worry lingering in your gut 'And Nyx?' She gave you a small smile at your concern. 'Apart from a few scratches his fine' You gave a small nod whilst you studied the pattern on your bed sheets. 'Get some rest, you got a few more days off so take advantage of it yeah?' she gave a light punch on your shoulder as she gathered up her stuff and began to head for the door. 'See ya (Y/N)'

Your fingers laid over the few lotions and potions you kept on your bathroom shelf. Your body called for some treatment and you were happy to oblige in relieving these aches and pains with a nice relaxing bubble bath. You traced your finger tips over the waters surface testing it's temperature, pleased with the warmth you submerged yourself into the fluffy warm water. The bubbles felt like soft kisses on your aching skin, You remained still enjoying the sensation for a little while until a knock was heard coming from your front door. You groaned slightly annoyed as it ruined your relaxation, You grabbed a towel from the side and covered your body. Walking towards your front door leaving a small trail of water behind you, You opened the door with an irritated expression still displayed on your face. Your eyes gaze up to see Nyx at your door way slightly dazed, you noticed he had a deep cut above his left brow covered with surgical tape causing you to frown a little. 'OH Hey...I just...um...wanted to see how you were doing'. He seems to be looking everywhere else but you. You then look flushed as you realise you're all wet and in a small towel in front of him. 'Yeah...um come in. I'll go shove something on' You gesture for him to follow as you walked back into your flat with Nyx behind you. His gaze remained on your figure as you walked towards your wardrobe grabbing a black silk robe.

You slide the robe over your body and remove the towel underneath much to his displeasure, turning towards the male and gesture for him to get comfy as you sit on your sofa. Truthfully it felt awkward. The situation wasn't all that pleasant as you both found it hard to come up with small talk, your eyes wandered to his face to take a second look at his cut. He caught you looking and smiled warmly 'I reckon it's gonna leave a scar but no big deal aye' he gave you a reassuring expression but you couldn't help but feel some guilt swell up inside you. 'I'm sorry. It's all my fault' You play with the soft silk belt holding your robe together as you try to get comfier in the seat. 'Don't be..besides some women like scars' he chuckled slightly trying to lighten the mood in the room.

The sounds of sobbing echoed through your apartment, you sat there sobbing into your hands as the guilt became overwhelming 'I...I... promised myself to protect the ones I care about when I joined the glaives...but I ended up being too weak to protect them. I ended up being too weak to even protect myself and in doing so others ended up getting hurt. I'm not fit enough to be a glaive. I'm not fit enough to be anything.' Nyx couldn't help but get a little agitated at your self pity. 'So that's the plan? You got it all figured out huh...Just gonna up and run? Instead of complaining about it why not stay and become stronger? I hate to break it to you but it's not your job to protect us. We protect each other. But...but Leaving us would hurt us more than anything. Hurt me more than you could imagine.' He stood ready to leave annoyed with your petty attitude but was stopped as he felt your hand grip onto his wrist. He gave you a questioning look as he couldn't read your current expression.

You pulled him towards you making his body fall on top of you. You placed your hands on each side of his face as you leaned in towards him, Your lips placed upon his and you felt all that guilt disperse from your mind at the mere feel of his warm touch against your own. You continued to kiss with everything you had, your fingers gripping lightly on the sides of his face feeling the light grazes from his beard. Much to your surprise Nyx graciously welcomed your actions and tilted his head deepening the kiss as he threaded his digits through your hair. Neither of you broke for air, both completely lost in each others touch and bodies. Nyx moved his body even closer to you as he trailed his hand towards your breasts sliding his hands underneath your robe touching your bare skin causing a moan to escape from your lips. He couldn't help but break away from you at the delicious sounds you made . He enjoyed seeing you moan for him. You leaned in towards his neck leaving trails of rough kisses and nips moving up towards his ear causing him to jolt and grind his body against your own as he indulged in your attention. You pushed his chest a little gesturing him to sit up instead, you grabbed hold of his hand as you sat him on the sofa before you backed away from him. His eyes filled with excitement as you raised a hand to the shoulder of your robe. You slowly started to remove it causing the fabric to fall to the ground leaving you bare in front of him. He slightly bit his bottom lip as witnessed every curve and line to your body.

You moved forward towards him and slide a leg over to his side as you sat on his lap facing him, you straddled him moving slightly against the fabric of his jeans as you captured him in another kiss. You start to feel him harden between your legs with each movement you seem to make which caused you both to increase the pace of your make out session. Nyx began to bite and suck on your neck causing you to moan against his hair as you rocked your body back and forth against him. You pulled away, both of you had lust expressed in your eyes longing for each other. You leaned back slightly and grabbed the bottom of his shirt which he acknowledged, he quickly shoved his shirt off and chucked it to a random corner of your room. He instantly attacked your lips with his own straight after, his hands moved down to your ass as he grabbed it tight pushing you towards him. You laced your arms around his neck as you continued to become lost in the kiss. You jolted forward as Nyx grabbed you tight with his hands firmly planted on your ass, your body came into contact with the wall as he pushed himself towards you making your bodies brush against each other. He let go of one hand and quickly undid his belt and jeans and shuffled them off while continuing to attack your lips in a lustful battle for dominance. You felt his hardened member graze your inner bare thigh causing you to shiver with pleasure and excitement, your entrance eagerly awaiting him. You both break away from each other as if looking for consent on both sides. The look on your eyes was enough, Nyx positioned himself and grabbed you by your waist as you wrapped your legs around his waist tightly as he slid you onto his member. You both let out a pleasurable moan, Nyx rested his head against yours as you both quickly adjusted to each other. After a quick few moments he began to thrust into you, your fingers clenching onto his back as you took every inch of him. Moans and the sounds of your body being one filled the apartment as you both became lost in each other. His pace quickened causing your core to tighten, he could feel your entrance tighten around him which made him want to pound into you even faster 'God..Nyx...I'm close.' He attacked your neck as he pressed a hand to the wall besides your head as his thrusts became deeper and harder. He brushed his lips against your ear softly '(Y/N) cum for me'. That was all you needed to be sent over the edge. Your entrance tightened around him, your nails dug into his back and an instant rush of ecstasy had filled your body as you moaned out in pleasure as you had finally reached your climax. Nyx smiled watching your face as you experienced your orgasm but he didn't want to slow down as he himself was close to finishing. His pace fastened causing your body to go into overdrive as he was pushing you to your absolute limit. 'NYX! ...I ...I.. can't...it's too much' You tried to cry out for him to slow down so you could recover but he just crashed his lips against yours making you moan into him instead. He pulled away as he continued to pound into you with no show of slowing down 'Cum with me' his eyes looked at you desperate, you couldn't help but nod as you admired the males body with each thrust laid into you. A few moments later and you both were at your limit '(Y/N)! I'm cumming' he took a final thrust into you causing him to push that one button in you. In an instant you felt an overwhelming rush as you both came at the same time.

You both stayed there against the wall as you rode out the sensation of your orgasm, trying to catch your breath Nyx looked at your face and smirked rather smugly which you clocked. 'Worth the wait?' He jokingly said as he left light kisses against your neck as he held you. You chuckled softly as you laid a kiss on his shoulder 'Worth the wait' You spoke softly as you smiled at him before you took one more kiss.


	5. Chapter 5

Droplets of sweat hugged onto your skin, your chest feeling heavy as your gaze focused on the cold floor beneath you. ' Forgive me to bring this up but I can't help but feel that you are not fully recovered (Y/N)'. your fists clenched, your throat felt dry as you instantly felt tense at the notion, your body admittedly had still felt a little weak but in truth your focus was what was holding you back. Your mind couldn't concentrate on your work, your thoughts were just occupied with doubt and pain. He hadn't even spoke to you since that night. You sigh softly as you ready yourself to stand and regain your composure in front of Ignis. 'I'm fine Ignis, lets keep practising' As if on cue a tall built man entered the room, A large wooden bokken in hand and two bottles of water. Ignis placed his interest towards the male and leaned his head to towards you 'Seems time has caught up with us, we have gone over our time slot today'. You cocked a brow in response and instantly snapped your attention to the flying bottle heading in your direction and caught it with ease. 'geez a lil warning in future big guy' A smirk laid across his lips as he placed his belongings on the training floor and headed towards you, You placed your hand on your hip as you eyed him up. ' Ah so this is the one who works Iggy to the bone. I like your style. Names Gladiolus. Gladio for short' His hand stretched out to you while his face was still laced with that warm grin. You greet his hand with your own 'Glad someone approves. I'm (Y/N)' His head leaned back to Ignis as his warm hand left yours 'You never said your teacher was such a looker' You were a little taken aback by his statement as heat travelled to your face forming a small blush on your cheeks. He chuckled as he watched your strong composure fall by a mere sentence earning a large sigh from the man with spectacles. 'Gladio please show respect, (Y/N) is a strong member of the Kingsglaive and deserves to be treated in a more professional manner' You couldn't help but feel a little happy at his words, seems specs really did seem to care 'I'm sure Gladio was just messing...right' You elbowed the said male in the side signalling him to respond. '...Er yeah. cool it Iggy. I know who she is'. You decided to go pack up your things on the side as you left the two boys to converse, You couldn't help but giggle to yourself a little hearing their conversation about the crown prince, A mother and father figure for sure. 'You're late' A loud boom of a voice travelled across the hall and you felt yourself stiffen a little at the sudden noise. (god the big guy can go from goofy to serious in 1 sec) A bag dropped on the floor besides you and your gaze met with the male who it belonged too. Instantly you bowed to the male not really sure on royal protocol with the prince. 'Geez relax will ya' A low voice greeted you as he studied your formal greeting. A hand met with your shoulder and you raised your head to see Iggy at your side. 'Ahh Noct it's good to see you, I haven't introduced you to (Y/N) yet'.

You stayed behind in the training hall for a bit under the excuse of watching Gladios training techniques. In truth you didn't really know what to do with yourself, Your home didn't feel all that welcoming at the moment and you didn't feel all that thrilled to go out drinking with your squad so you found yourself a little lost at the moment. Loud thumps travelled across the large hall as the boys were going at each other with full force. the palm on your hand cushioned your cheek as you sigh lightly lost in your thought. seeing the boys train like this couldn't help but make you reminisce on the past a little. Your foot kicked against the bottom of the wooden bench you placed on as your fingers traced the ridges of the empty water bottle in your hands. 'Your really going for it today!' Another loud thump echoed through the hall. Gladio blocked the princes lunge at him and pushed him back with ease, his stance taking that of more of a relaxed one as he eyed up the tiring prince. The princes eyes gazed towards you slightly as he tried to catch his breath. The large male followed his training partners eyes and tracked it to your form, his eyes instantly going wide in realisation followed by a loud chuckle. This instantly alarmed the prince as he raised his wooden bokken towards the male shield as if making a threat. 'Haha trying to impress the girl I see. Well if it gets your ass into gear maybe we should let (Y/N) join in future'. The prince instantly felt flustered and annoyed over his friends bold statement, he quickly turned towards you cringing internally at what your response could be but was amazed to see you totally spaced out playing with the water bottle in hand. Noctis softly exhaled in relief free of embarrassment and he turned his attention to his sparring partner. 'Say Gladio lets call it a day alright' The said male placed the large heavy bokken on his shoulder and nodded in acceptance.

Gladio started packing his things away whilst the prince placed himself on the bench beside you towel strung across his neck as he stretched out his arms. 'You know you have been totally spaced for the last hour' You sighed and couldn't help but agree, You really didn't feel like yourself lately. You wasn't sure if it was due to the fact that you may not of recovered fully from your last mission or if it was because of your bedroom encounter with Nyx. 'Yeah i know...I'm sorry. Not exactly a great first impression aye' You scratched the back of your head feeling a little anxious. Sure you had spent time with King Regis but you have never really seen the prince, He moved out of the citadel when you started working as a Glaive so your schedules never really crossed. You wasn't truly sure how to act around the said prince. 'Ahh who cares. All I know is your strong enough to kick Ignis around so your in my good books already' He offered you a small smile and you couldn't help but return it. ' Yo i'm off you two. Noct don't keep Ignis up all night by staying out you got that' The young male rolled his eyes at Gladio and waved his hand in response. 'Bye Gladio, was nice meeting you!' You shouted as he left the hall leaving you with the prince. The Young male stood and stretched his sore muscles easing his body from the aching sensation. He relaxed his body and grabbed for his bag and jacket. ' Say i'm starved wanna grab a bite' Your eyes widen at the offer. Dinner with the prince...You never thought that would be something you would experience. 'Ummm sure I think there is still time to get the kitchen staff to whip something up' The prince laughed lightly while offering you a hand to stand you up. 'Naaa I ate enough of that stuff as a kid. Too many vegetables for my taste. I was thinking pizza' You stood up and grabbed your bag and slide it over your side 'Sounds good to me' you motioned your hand towards the door gesturing the male to lead on.

Much to your surprise you actually had common ground with the raven haired male, he wasn't what you thought that was for sure. You may not have spoken before but after spending most your time in the citadel and with the king you just got this impression that he would be, what should we say more prince like. But in truth he was far from that, just your average chilled guy not to bothered about things. It was a welcoming approach to you and perhaps one you could take on board for yourself in future. 'So you gonna tell me what's been eating at you ' The prince bluntly put out as you walked through the lit streets of insomnia. ' Truthfully I don't know. I just don't feel like myself at the moment. I'm sure it's nothing. Probably stress'. The Prince sighed at your vague answer and then reached his hand into his side jacket pocket grabbing his phone. Without a word to you he dialled a number and turned his body slightly from you. 'Hey wanna meet up with me? ...Yeah the usual' You tilted your head slightly feeling rather confused and sort of awkward as you were left being forced to eavesdrop on the phone call. 'Yeah see you in 10' Noct hung up and placed the phone in his pocket and started walking ahead leaving you even more confused. You weren't sure what to do was he leaving was he asking you to follow him. As much as you were enjoying your night you couldn't help but wish the prince was a little more vocal. He laughed as he saw you in your confused state ' Well you coming or what?'

You both approached a large building which was lit with beautiful neon colours. 'An arcade?' you questioned as you looked at the prince. 'Yeah that alright with you?' You nodded and agreed as you both ventured in. The pair of you walked towards the entrance and at your sudden appearance a tall slim male stood up and walked towards you both. 'Noct! good to see ya man' The boys greeted each other and hit their wrists together which caused you to giggle a little at their greet. The blonde instantly stopped and froze as he eyed you up as you stood behind Noctis. 'Dude you didn't tell me you were bringing a chick!' The hyper male was brushing his fingers through his blonde locks and he tried to straighten his clothes out a little to be a bit more suitable for female company. Noctis laughed at his friends panicking state 'Prompto this is (Y/N) she is gonna be hanging with us today alright' The blonde waved lightly feeling a little embarrassed in front of you. 'Hey Prompto nice to meet you. sorry for intruding on bro time' The blondes expression dropped 'What! no don't be silly! we are more than happy to have a girl around' Noct just rolled his eyes at his clueless friend and walked on ahead and you both followed behind him.

The boys both went to their usual games in the arcade and in truth you felt a little out of place. You never really set foot in a place like this and it showed, You had no idea what to do or what game to try. You saw Noct trying a shooting gallery and decided just to watch him. To your surprise the prince was extremely good at this and made it look easy. He noticed your look of awe and smirked feeling impressed with himself. 'Your really good you know' He hit target after target without even trying. 'Yeah he should be, his on it every day' Prompto came over and leaned against the machine next to you guys as he watched the prince finish his game. 'Yo (Y/N) you not played anything yet?' The blonde questioned you as you were still fixated on the match. 'Ummm no..I don't really now how to play..i'm not used to this kind of thing' You shyly admitted causing the blonde to respond in shock and even the Noctis was taken aback by your statement as he shot the last monster on screen. 'Well why not give this a go'. the hyper male grabbed the gun controller from the prince in an instant and gave it to you leaving you a little confused and awkward at the sudden gesture. You stood in front of the machine as you gripped the onto the gun. Prompto stood over your side and was getting ready to coach you on how to play which made the raven haired male role his eyes as he pushed his friend back a little. 'Trust me she won't need your help loser' He calmly stated causing his friend to look rather confused. 'Just see it as target practice (Y/N)' Noct leaned back and was awaiting the game to start. As if on cue the monsters started to flood the screen and in an instant of appearing they got shot off screen. The digits above the machine flying as your score was just going up by the second. As quickly as the game had started you already finished it without missing a single target. A sudden rush hit you as you heard the bell of top ring between all of you. Prompto and Noct just stood there in shock. 'What the hell just happened?' the blonde asked still slightly dazed. 'I think she just beat us and everyone on her first try' You made a victory pose jokingly with the gun still in hand as the males burst out laughing. 'So much for ohh..I have never played a game before...' Prompto mocked you which caused you to laugh at his impression of you. 'It's true I have never played a game before' You admitted as you shoved the gun towards him. 'BUT HOW IN THE HECK DID YOU DO THAT!?' The blonde was now serious urging you to reveal your secret gift to him. 'She is part of my dads Glaive' Noct said matter of fact.

The night welcomed Insomnia and you all decided to go unwind in a quiet bar before heading home, You went to the bar and ordered drinks while the boys stayed behind in the booth chatting about the night. 'Dude so why haven't you brought (Y/N) out before?' The blonde confessed to his raven friend. 'Well I just met her today?' Prompto went wide eyed at his reply 'wait your joking? she fits in pretty well don't you think?' The prince nodded as he traced the outline of your body as you waited at the bar, Prompto noticed this and couldn't help but smirk 'SO... I see why even the anti social prince would make an acceptation for her. Noct was shaken out of his gaze 'Hey it's not like that...She is cute but like... I have seen her around before but she was always with my dad so I never spoke to her until today. She always seemed pretty cool' His statement was filled with envy as reminisced about you. Both the boys straightened up as you placed the drinks on the table and sat down 'So what you guys chatting about?' You stated as you got comfy in your seat. Both boys looked at each other to come up with something and Prompto finally blurted 'GIRLS! we were...eurgh chatting about...girls..yeah' The prince glared at him whilst face palming internally. You giggled as you studied the bar to see what attractive girls the boys were talking about. The prince mouthed 'Seriously!' to the blonde and the blonde responded with 'Dude what?!' Prompto shrunk in his seat as he sipped on his drink and making the prince roll his eyes at him once more. Noctis coughed lightly catching your attention ' Umm thanks for hanging out with me today (Y/N)' he shyly admitted. you smiled softly at him 'Thanks for the offer. It's been fun and you helped me relax'. He felt warmth approaching on his cheeks by your statement, he was happy that you enjoyed your time with him. 'So (Y/N) ...you got a boyfriend?' Prompto bluntly shot out there making all happy feelings Noct was feeling drop instantly. 'no' You answered quicker than what you should of but it was the truth. Nyx hadn't even spoken to you since that night and you can hardly state that a one night stand classes as a relationship. Both boys sigh in relief at your confession but it went unnoticed as your thoughts were now on Nyx again.

You were all feeling the weight of sleep approaching your bodies as the night carried on, you were all walking down the streets of insomnia heading towards home. You halted in place as you realised that your home was in the other direction to the boys and they both seemed to notice you stopping. 'What's up?' The prince turned towards you with a questioning look. 'My apartments that way so i'm off now guys thanks for tonight it's been fun' The prince jolted forward as you were about to turn the other way grabbing onto your wrist 'Hey wait...ummm .. we can walk you home'. You were shocked at his sudden action and smiled as you thought he must of really enjoyed himself today 'It's ok Noct besides I can take care of myself, technically you as well as it is my job' You chuckle slightly and the raven male removed his hand from your wrist begrudgingly. 'Can I borrow your phone?' He glanced to the street avoiding your gaze as a blush crossed his cheeks with his hand stretched out towards you. You nodded and fiddled through your jacket pocket to find your phone. You placed it in his hand and in an instant his fingers laced over the digits on screen and he threw it back to you. He leaned towards you and whispered. 'text me when you get home so I know you made it back. ok?' He shyly confessed which made you blush at his statement and nodded as you hugged your phone to your chest. He turned on his heel and walked past Prompto gesturing him to follow as he waved a hand back at you in a form of goodbye. Prompto waving more animated while facing you and walking backwards to keep up with the princes pace. 'So...Gonna tell me what that was about?' He whispered as he spun round to face the same direction as the prince. 'Nope' Noctis coolly stated with a smug look on his face. 'Eurgh princes will be princes I guess' the blonde sighed in defeat as his friend wouldn't budge on confessing.

You couldn't help but smile a little as your face found comfort in your soft warm pillow, your felt happy as it wasn't every day that a mere girl had the crown prince worry about their safety. You felt the weight of sleep weighing you down even more as your soft covers caressed your skin and you instantly drifted off into a deep calm sleep after a fun day.

Noctis shifted uncomfortably in his bed which was unheard of for him as he welcomed sleep as a dear friend but today it was against him. His hands kept reaching for his phone as his eyes traced the same blank information on the lit screen. He chucked his phone to the side as he continued to wonder why you had not text him. 'Dam I should of took her number too' He stated as he brushed his digits though his raven locks. His gaze traced the patterns on his ceiling as he tried to make himself drift off into sleep but his mind was too busy worrying about you. 'Guess I won't be sleeping tonight' He sighed in defeat as he grabbed his phone once more. 'Wish you would of just text me (Y/N)'.


	6. Chapter 6

A soft Light seeped through the small folds of your blinds and greeted your bed adding a subtle sense of warmth making you feel even more comfortable this fine morning. You stretched your legs out as your grip on your quilt tightened as you buried your head further into your pillow. You truly felt in a place of zen, nothing could disturb your sense of peace you were indulging in this very moment. Just as you were starting to drift off into a calming sleep your phones ring tone echoed through the peaceful room, You groaned loudly as you turned to face your pillow and buried your face deep into the soft cushion wishing for the dreaded sound to end. Much to your annoyance the caller was persistent which made you begrudgingly get up from your preferred spot to grab and answer the phone. 'What' You bluntly stated not even bothering to look at whom was calling you. 'Well that is a pleasant greeting, I was wondering if you had any plans today' You were a little shocked as to who actually called you. 'Ignis..Do you have any idea what time it is...' You yawn on cue awaiting the said male to continue. 'It is exactly 06:15am (Y/N)' He stated which made you sigh a little in defeat. 'Not what I meant smart ass...why are you calling me this early anyways?' 'Well as I said earlier I was wondering if you had any plans this afternoon' You paused for a moment in thought, in truth you hadn't really planned anything for your weekend off. 'I'm free Iggy. What you got in mind?' you waited for the male to continue 'Well I will pick you up from your apartment at 11am. See you then' With that he hung up leaving you a little confused at the lack of information he had provided. Usually Ignis was well organised and a man with a plan so this felt a little unusual.

You sported a light nude tank top and black leggings with a thin baby pink belt around your waist and added the appropriate accessories to match the outfit. You were thankful that the weather started to pick up a bit and appreciated the thin materials on your skin as you had to deal with heavy black materials from your uniform on a daily basis. Your phone buzzed which prompted you to check it instantly as you had been waiting around your apartment for Ignis. 'I'm outside' You smiled a little as you checked the time on your phone. It was dead on 11am, he really was organised you thought. You put your phone in a small bag and began to head out of your apartment.

Ignis stood outside of the vehicle waiting for you, he opened the door for you which you rolled your eyes at as you was not used to be treated like that. As you slid into the car and got comfy in the seat you froze as your eyes met with ocean blue orbs. 'Hey' A soft voice filled the car as you looked at the male with a questioning look. Ignis took the drivers seat and instantly noticed your confused expression. 'He asked to join me when I mentioned I would be in your company' The prince kicked the back of the driver seat as if gesturing his friend to stop. 'Awww is that true noctis?' You lightly smile at the thought of the prince wanting to spend more time with you. He gulped as he watched your soft expression upon him and turned his gaze towards the window suddenly finding an interest in the scenery outside whilst he tried to live down the embarrassment. 'Tch I was bored at home so I thought i'd hang with specs for a bit' He coolly stated as he avoided your gaze. Ignis looked at the raven haired male through the drivers mirror and couldn't help but smile slightly. He knew the prince all too well, He was still young and wasn't used to female company and it showed.

Afternoon had arrived and you had a few bags of shopping which had an amount of various items in hand much after Ignis disproval of a lady carrying items around when there are two capable males to do it for you, but that kind of treatment made you feel awkward so you tried to play it off and turn down his persistent requests. You stopped as you saw a familiar slim brunette through a pastry shop window, You tapped lightly on the glass causing all of the customers eyes upon you. You lightly shrink in confidence as you wasn't too comfortable with people paying that much attention, The brunette female noticed you however and waved you over. You entered the small shop and was instantly greeted with the welcoming smell of sweet pastries and deserts, You motioned towards the girl and passed by a few people in line which caused you to get even more disapproving looks. 'Crowe! I haven't seen you in a while how have you been?' You smiled slightly as you admired the brunette, She seemed pretty happy to see you as well. 'Yeah it's been ages (Y/N) and yeah i'm doing really good. say want to find us a seat and i'll bring over some coffee' You nodded in response and set forth on to finding a nice table. The place was pretty busy and the only spare seats available were the stools by the window with the high table facing outside. You placed your belongings on the floor by the side of your chair as you waited for your friend. You instantly felt your stomach drop as you just remembered you left the boys without a word. Well Iggy is smart he can text me if he actually notices I've gone.

As you and Crowe caught up and indulged in some delicious warm croissants and coffee your phone rung and before Crowe could even read the caller id you swiftly picked it up and answered in one motion. 'Where exactly have you wandered off too?' An impatient tone laced Ignis voice causing you to feel a little guilty for ditching them. unintentionally of course. 'I'm in the small pastry shop on the south highst...' As if on cue the said male was stood in front of you and Crowe whilst still on the phone with the crown prince following behind him. You tap the glass and sweat dropped as you waved lightly at the two. Ignis hung up and gestured the prince to follow him into the shop. You stood and grabbed the other two stalls closer to you and Crowe and gestured the males to join you. Crowe instantly felt tense as she got a better look at the smaller male hiding behind Ignis. She stood at attention and bowed slightly causing noctis to look a little panicked as customers started to look at the display and started to chat amongst themselves as they started to realise that the Lucian prince was in view. You elbowed Crowe on her side lightly prompting her to act casual causing her to be a little confused. Ignis straightened himself and pushed his spectacles up the bridge of his nose as he suggested Noct to announce himself to the customers. The prince sighed as he turned towards the people that occupied the shop 'Hello everyone I am glad that you are all enjoying yourselves this afternoon but please do not mind me and carry on with your business and enjoy the rest of your day' And with that the customers began to carry on with their own conversations like normal although you four still received many looks from people. You coughed lightly asking for attention from your little group as you laid an arm over Crowes shoulder 'Crowe I would like you to meet Ignis Scientia the one who I have been training these past few weeks and our very own prince Noctis Lucis Caelum' Her posture shrunk a little which you noticed and gave her a confused look. 'It's great to meet you both' She felt a little out of place meeting royalty in such a causal manner. She had no idea on how to address either of the males. 'Nice to meet you miss Crowe' Ignis bowed slightly in acknowledgement. The prince leaned back a little as he folded his arms looking at the pair of you 'Yeah like he said'.

Both the boys walked on ahead giving you and Crowe space to talk 'So when did you start hanging with royalty' She spoke out finally sounding a little sour which you noticed 'What? His just a guy Crowe?' She snorted a little and rolled her eyes as you both carried on walking through the high street of Insomnia. 'Yeah? Well It's good to know that you stopped hanging out with us cause you have been living it up with royalty. Guess princess really does suit you' You stopped and stayed in the same spot as you processed the information 'What the hell!? what are you even on about!' You snapped back, your fist clenching tightly as you felt anger start to boil inside of you. 'You know exactly what i'm talking about. You stopped hanging out with all of us as much when you started working on guard duty and we thought it was because you were working too hard but now I see it's cause you think you're too good for us now.' She couldn't even look you in the eye as she spat out venomous daggers towards you cutting away at your emotions. Is this how she really felt? 'Crowe.. You know it's not like that...I'm just busy with work most the time and I admit I have been a little distant but it isn't because of something like that' You started to feel so small. You were neglecting your friends. No your family all because of a stupid one night stand with Nyx. You approached the brunette and hugged her tightly 'I'm sorry Crowe. I had no idea...Can you forgive me?' She placed her hands against your back and returned the hug 'I'm sorry..I think It was just built up. I didn't mean to shout. It's just we all miss you. Nyx won't shut up about you every time we hang out for drinks' Your eyes widened at the last part of her comment. 'He talks about me?' You shyly asked 'Yeah all the time.. Like when is (Y/N) coming?..or You spoke to (Y/N)...getting kinda annoying. Maybe you should call him sometime' She smiled at you as she moved back from you giving you a small amount of space. She clocked the two males looking at the pair of you and sighed. 'Looks like I should go...Don't be a stranger yeah?' She placed a hand on your shoulder and offered a reassuring smile which you returned. 'See you later princess!' She waved goodbye as the other two approached you. 'Princess?' Noct questioned out of curiosity 'errr long story. Thanks for hanging out with me but I gotta go now. I'll chat to you some other time' And with that you spun on your heel and rushed off home. Both the boys were left standing there feeling a little confused by you but shrugged it off and carried on shopping.

You quickly took off your shoes as you laid on your bed phone in hand. Your fingers swiped through your contacts until you came across his name and your thumb pressed it instantly and you awaited for him to pick up. 'Nyx? Don't ask just ...can you come over like now?' The male was silent for a few moments before responding 'Yeah sure i'll be there in 5' You hung up before your mind could start filling you with doubt and corrupt your thoughts and put it off.

A loud knock on your door filled your small apartment and you instantly got up and hurried to answer. As soon as you saw the male you pulled him into a large embrace, the sent of his aftershave was comforting as you continued to hold onto him. Nyx was little taken aback from your sudden actions but returned the hug all the same. He picked you up off the ground and carried you into your room whilst you still hugged onto him. He gently laid you onto the bed and sat him self next to you. 'I missed you' You stated bluntly which shocked him as he looked at you with a confused expression. 'I missed you too' He stated as he focused his attention on the floor. 'Why haven't you spoke to me since that night Nyx? Did I do something wrong? Do you...regret it?' You questioned as you fiddled with your thumbs thinking of all the possible answers he could respond with. He held you into a hug which you was not expecting. 'How could you ever think that?! I care about you (Y/N)' You pulled away a little from him and knitted your brows as you gazed up at him. 'Then why? Why did you go quiet on me?' He sighed in defeat as he laid his back down onto your soft sheets as he crossed his arms behind his head. 'Because i'm afraid' You tilted your head a little in confusion at his response. The mighty Nyx Ulric..the hero of you glaives...was afraid...afraid of what. You laid down beside him as you waited for him to open up. Moments passed and silence filled the air. Nyx knew he wasn't getting off lightly so he sighed in defeat and began to open up to a side you never thought you would see. 'I'm scared that if I get too close that I will loose the very thing I care about. I joined the glaives as I wanted to help protect people because I was too weak to protect the ones who truly mattered to me in the past. I don't know what I would do if something happened to you'. A warm fluttering sensation filled your being as you saw a fragile side of the male. You were certain that even Libertus wouldn't have witnessed this side of the hero. It made you feel sad as it was partly your fault. 'Nothing is going to happen to me Nyx' You calmly state in a form of comfort as you rest your head against his chest. 'I worry every time you go on a mission (Y/N). I hate it. I just want you to be safe' you sighed as you began to play with one of his braids between your fingers. 'Nyx I think I can take care of myself...and you for that matter' You try to lighten the mood and cheer him up but to no avail. 'It's not just you being physically hurt...What if someone found out we had a thing and then the captain found out...we would never be put on missions together and we may even be kicked off of the glaive...I know how much the glaive means to you (Y/N) and I couldn't be the one to take that from you..It's not worth it' He turned his head away trying to avoid your gaze and wanting this conversation to end. You leaned up and moved to sit on top of him and straddled his waist adding pressure to make sure he doesn't get up and leave. 'Not worth it! You have got to be kidding me..I know it's too early to talk about feelings but what I will say is that the other night...was the first time someone made me feel normal...You made me forget about my worries and you comforted me when I needed it the most. You made me forget about my scars and marks and for once I didn't feel like a freak. If anything you protected me that night more than you ever have and I would relive that night everyday if I could. So don't you dare talk about not being worth it'.

In an instant Nyx grabbed the sides of your face tenderly and pulled you towards him and his lips met with yours. You both stayed like that for what seemed forever, the feeling of longing apparent and both of you expressing a sense of vulnerability which made the kiss all that more tender. It was a new side to the pair of you as you were both so used to seeing each other with a war face and the quick banter that you never really comprehended that there would be a delicate being under all of that front. You finally pulled away and gasped for air as you looked down at him, His hand threaded through your locks and he placed a few stray strands behind your ear . You traced the outline of his chest as you pondered in thought for a bit. ' (Y/N) I don't know what will happen but maybe you're right maybe I should stop running. I need this. Here with you now ...there is nothing that I want more' His fingers brushed across the side of your face as he admired your features. 'Nyx I'm not saying we have to be together but don't run anymore ok. If you want to spend your nights like this I can be there for you. No one has to find out. Just have no worries when you are here with me ok' His hand moved down your body and found it's way to hold onto your ass. 'Well...maybe not spend all nights just like this...If we aren't going to tell anyone we may as well indulge in a few other activities' You roll your eyes as you bucked your hips on top of him causing him to let out a soft moan 'who said I didn't call you over to use you for your body...as I said earlier I would relive that night over and over' the male smirked at you 'Why relive something when you can experience something new and better' He pulled you down to the bed and quickly got on top of you threading his leg between your thighs separating them as he moved his face towards your lower region. 'oh this is gonna be fun'


	7. Chapter 7

You spared a soft yawn as you inhaled the soft scent of the spring breeze that flowed through the air. You stretched your body put and lazily rested your elbows on the cold steel railing of your balcony, you smiled in content as you looked at the busy streets of Insomnia below your apartment. You were feeling quite content with yourself currently, your job was a lot more relaxing as it felt your routine had finally fallen back into place since your disastrous mission, training with Ignis was going very well. You were amazed at the progress the young adviser was making in the art of arcane skills. But in truth you knew that your time with Nyx these past few weeks was the thing that truly made your happiness level rise, You would never admit that too the male as it would make his ego even worse but you were happy that you both were still able to maintain the friendship you had besides it having a few extra bonuses every now and then. You did feel a pang of guilt as you weren't sure how to act around the old gang now though. Sure Nyx blended in fine and could act normal but you felt you would try too hard to avoid talking to him when the group was around to act normal but to your dismay it had the opposite effect. Crowe and Libertus felt you were being off with Nyx which was far from the truth but you could never tell them that.

You were excited for tonight though as it was Luches birthday and he was throwing a party at a local club which most the glaive would be attending, it had been a while since you and the group had let loose so you were looking forward to the antics tonight would bring. A knock on your door alerted you from your train of thought and you brought your attention away from the city view and went to answer the door. You opened the wooden door to be greeted by Crowe. 'Hey...Why aren't you ready?' the brunette questioned you as she looked your fashion choice up and down. You rolled your eyes at her and gestured the glaive to go wait inside as you got ready. 'You know one of these days you will actually be ready on time (Y/N)' she sighed as she went to sit on your bed while she waits for you to get ready. You chuckled lightly as you shut the door and walked towards your makeshift bedroom. 'You should be happy that i'm even up' You grabbed your makeup bag from your side table and sat on the small stool in front of your desk that was in front of your mirror. As you took your time to apply your makeup Crowe couldn't help but grow impatient, She could only fidget through her phone so much till she became restless. She sighed as she saw that you still had quite a bit of makeup to do, She laid out on your bed and stretched out as she rested her head on your soft blankets. Her attention soon snapped as her eyes met with a pair of black boxers stuffed in between your bedside unit and the frame of your bed. She swiftly reached out to them and grabbed them while still pretending to stretch to avoid you catching her. Her eyes went wide when she could confirm that they were indeed a pair of black Calvin klein male boxers, She instantly grinned and raised them high enough for you to see in your mirror. Your eyes caught the glimpse of something black waving back and forth in your mirror, you turned your head slightly with your eyeliner brush still in hand and you instantly dropped your brush on the table as your eyes met with the item the brunette was holding.

Crowe met your gaze with a rather smug look as she held the evidence of your dirty encounter. 'So...care to explain why you have been holding some dirty details (Y/N)' she questioned awaiting a response. 'It's not what you think' Your gut dropped instantly as the thought of you were about to be caught and you would end up braking your promise to Nyx about keeping your fling a secret. 'You're a bad liar (Y/N) ...care to tell me about this mystery guy' realisation suddenly hit you in the face. Of course she wouldn't go straight to the assumption of Nyx you internally breathed out in relief..may as well tell her as the stubborn glaive wouldn't drop it. 'Fine yeah...I had a guy round the other day. Guess he left them behind' You sighed and stood up to retrieve the briefs but to your dismay she pulls the away from you and raised a brow at you 'So who...' Your eyes went wide as you wasn't sure what to answer with. 'Ohhhhh I know...' You instantly felt weak after that sentence. The thought of being found out left you in a state. Would Nyx still like you if you let the secret out. 'It's the guy with glasses right? You're with him nearly every day and even on your days off' You instantly belted out laughing at her assumption. Was she being serious...'HAHAHA! The future kings royal adviser! You got to be kidding me' She was caught off guard at your reaction which you took advantage of and snatched the boxers from her grasp. you threw the underwear in your washing basket and continued on with your makeup routine. You smiled as you saw the Brunette mentally going through all possible options in her head as you applied the rest of your eye makeup. 'It was just a one off' You lied to try and make her drop it.

After a few pre drinks You had finally finished your look for the party. You wore a Full long silken well fitted Navy blue dress that had a large slit on one side of the lower half of the dress which showcased your legs and bum beautifully. You lent a small white cocktail dress to Crowe which had a small amount of white stones on the outfit which shined beautifully in the light and gave her a softer look which was more on the unusual side for her. Once you both were prepped and ready you set out to the cab which was waiting for you outside your apartment. 'Tonight is going to be fun' You grinned as you linked your arm through the Brunettes which she welcomed the action as you both headed out of towards the entrance of your flat.

You felt slightly more confident tonight more than usual, surprisingly it wasn't your pre drinks instilling this confidence it was the fact that you were going out and you would be surrounded by a large amount of glaives this time. You knew no one would start on you or ruin your night this time. Upon arrival of the club you wanted to take a moment to text Nyx before you headed in, You suggested Crowe to go on ahead and order you both some drinks whilst you pull out your phone. Your digits tap the cold glass on the gadget as you ignored the stares of passerby's. [You coming tonight?] You awaited the response and you couldn't help but feel a little cold which you were surprised at, Sure it may of been warm in the day but the chilling wind picked up throughout the night. 'You didn't bring a jacket?' Your attention perked up at the sound of the comment. Your eyes met with the red headed Tredd leaning against a wall looking at you with a cigarette in hand. You shuffled your way over to the male and greeted him. He returned your greeting and offered you a smoke to warm you up.' Thanks but I don't smoke' You politely declined his offer to which he shrugged at whilst putting the spare cigarette back in the pack. His attention soon went back onto you and your couldn't help but notice he was eyeing up your body which made you feel slightly insecure all of a sudden. It was as if he was undressing you with his eyes. He noticed your body tense up under his gaze and he raised his hand and lightly coughed awkwardly to break the tense situation. 'Ummm sorry just I've never seen you out of your uniform...you just kinda look weird I guess' He mentally face palmed himself at the comment 'Oh...weird huh' You couldn't help but feel a little disheartened at the comment. Sure it was awkward but having your appearance being called weird wasn't exactly flattering. ' Oh I see...' You looked down at the floor as you noticed how awkward it started to feel and in truth it made you feel pretty uncomfortable. 'No no that's not what I meant...' Tredd instantly cut his sentence short as he eyed up the figure that stood behind you, A warm hand greeted your bare shoulder which you turned your attention too and welcomed the face of Nyx Ulric. 'Crowe is waiting for you inside with your drink (Y/N) come on. He gestured you forward while he removed his hand from your being much to your disapproval. He looked back over you to meet the gaze of Tredd looking at the both of you and stared him down whilst he walked beside you to the club which gained the male a glare from the red head.

'Thanks for saving me...was getting pretty awkward back there' You admitted as you walked in front of him slightly as passed the doorman as you entered the building. Nyx chuckled as he admired the tightness of your dress which hugged your figure perfectly. He couldn't help but bite his lip lightly as he watched the way your body swayed as you walked. God he wanted to rip that dress off of you as he thought it would look much better on the floor than covering your body right now. You walked past the moving bodies on the dance floor as you approached the bar. You were surprised at how many of the glavies had actually turned up, Your eyes went wide as you even noticed that Dratous was here. Crowe greeted your arrival with a drink in hand which you gladly accepted. You continued to move towards the bar and saw Libertus which you greeted with a hug much to Nyx's annoyance. 'Glad you could make it (Y/N)!' He turned his attention and raised his drink to Nyx ' and the hero also blesses us with his presence' Nyx rolled his eyes and approached the bar and waited to order his drink as he let you converse with the gang. Luche walked over to you guys and rested an arm against the bar as he intruded in the conversation 'Happy birthday Luche' You and Crowe announced and he smirked as he wasn't used to seeing you out of work. 'Ha thanks. Good that you could make it. We hardly get to see you these days' He admitted which you sighed and agreed too.

The night was loud and filled with alcohol which you approved of, You were surprised at how these guys could let loose. Sure you knew your usual gang could enjoy a drink now and then but even the captain actually seemed to be enjoying himself. You were dancing to the beat of the music with Crowe, both of you feeling free and forgetting your duties as you felt lost in the moment. after a few songs you realised your glass had become empty which you wasn't too happy about. You motioned the glass to Crowe and pointed your thumb towards the bar which she acknowledged, the pair of you heading back to the bar towards the group. 'You girls were having fun huh' Libertus smiled at Crowe happy that she seemed to be relaxed and enjoying the night. Nyx was quiet as he eyed up your chest noticing the smallest amount of sweat on your breasts which made them glisten in the lights. God he wished he could just pin you up against the bar right there and then but he had to compose himself and keep his cool especially more so now than ever seeing as the captain was out with them tonight. You noticed the males eyes were tracing the outline of your breasts and eyed him to stop and be careful to not be so clumsy but you couldn't help but feel a warmth in your chest. You were happy that the male still craved your body even after having it for his use after a few weeks. 'Im surprised you haven't had more guys trying to dance with you two' Libertus confessed as he took another sip on his drink. Crowe chuckled as she placed an arm around your shoulder 'Well this one here doesn't need to pull a guy here as she has been getting with some guy at hers this whole time and didn't feel the need to tell us' She burst out laughing feeling slightly tipsy. You instantly sighed as Libertus gave the pair of you a confused look not sure how to process the information his companion just blurted out all while Nyx's face dropped and he was filled with horror which you noticed and gave an apologetic look. Luche and Tredd seemed to have heard the conversation and joined in curious to find out who exactly you had been sleeping with. 'Come on (Y/N) who is the mystery guy? Who has the balls to bed a glaive' Luche kept pushing for you to tell, Nyx couldn't help but concentrate on his drink whilst he wished for this conversation to end. 'Yeah come (Y/N) who is the fucker that I need to beat up' Tredd joked about which you couldn't help but blush at. 'Come on guys since when did my love life matter. Come on lets just go dance and have fun'. You motioned Crowe to follow you and grabbed both Luche and Tredd in hand and pulled them towards the crowd to dance, It was one way to shut them up and end the questioning for now. Luckily the drink would help them forget the line of questions too.

Nyx couldn't help but glare and tighten his grip on his bottle as he watched the males drool all over you as you danced in front of them. Libertus took a final gulp of the intoxicating liquid that occupied his glass before he leaned over the bar and moved towards Nyx gaining his attention. 'So when were you going to tell me that you're sleeping with (Y/N)?' Nyx chocked on his drink from his friends comment which caught him off guard. He grabbed a tissue from the bar and cleaned the spilt liquid as he answered feeling quite flustered 'What the hell are you on about?' He questioned trying to play it off rather cool. 'Oh spare me. You're like a brother to me... You have been eyeing her up all night and been glaring at Luche and Tredd and any guy that looks at her...doesn't take a genius' He scoffed as he leaned back against the bar as he watched you and Crowe dancing your cares away. Nyx sighed in defeat as he tried to find the right words 'I'm sorry it just kind of happened' He shakily admitted not quite sure on what to make of your situation. 'about time' Libertus confessed causing his said brother to raise a brow in response. 'Oh come on don't give me that look. You have fancied her since You came to this city' Nyx just laughed lightly. 'Guess i'm not as secretive as I thought aye' Libertus nudged his friends side in a playful manner 'You never were good at keeping secrets. Too much of a hero for that crap. But you could of told me' Nyx grabbed his bottle and motioned his head towards their captain which Libertus instantly understood. 'You just had to pick her didn't you' The hero ran a hand through his brown locks as he eyed you up once more and took a sip from his beer. 'She is amazing...but I just don't know what to do about our situation that's why I asked her to keep quiet. I wouldn't forgive myself if either of us got kicked out cause of it you know'. Libertus sighed and understood completely 'Just be a bit more careful. There are eyes everywhere. They may not now you as well as me or Crowe but it doesn't take a genius to tell if they pay attention' The larger male held his friends shoulder in acknowledgement of the difficult situation 'Maybe you should end it before it gets too serious and either of you get hurt' He recommended which pained him to do but it may have been for the best. Nyx sighed in defeat as he couldn't help but agree. He downed the rest of his drink before approaching you.

Nyx had led you outside a few buildings down from the club the party was being held at without saying a word to you which you couldn't help but feel a wave of doubt flow through you about this situation. He finally reached an empty alley way and pulled you in too it and placed you against the cold brick wall whilst he tried to find the correct words to approach the topic on his mind. You couldn't help but sigh feeling a little saddened seeing the inner conflict the male seemed to be battling You raised a hand and held the side of his face making his eyes meet with your own. 'What's wrong Nyx talk to me' You tried to smile lightly to comfort him. 'Libertus knows' He bluntly confessed, You instantly knew the meaning of his comment. ' We can trust him Nyx. It's ok' You grin at him trying to instil a little confidence in the male but he only brushed his hand through his hair still feeling conflicted. 'He found out just by looking at me...it won't take long till others find out' Your face dropped in horror. Your gut starting to turn as you knew where this tone of conversation was leading too. 'Nyx...' You try to call out but he only cut you off 'I think we should end it' He couldn't even meet your eyes as his attention was on the floor. With a mere sentence your heart felt like it was being torn in two, You felt weak and couldn't even process what was happening. Nyx noticed how quiet you were and decided to look at you which was something his brain may soon later regret. He instantly saw the pain of rejection on your face and his gut started to turn, his heart pounding with guilt as he looked upon you.

Nyx sighed as watched your broken form (What the hell am I doing... Look at her...I promised I wouldn't hurt her and here I am doing the very thing I said I'd protect her from). He raised his arm towards you and brushed the stray hairs that fell on your face and tucked them behind your ear which caused you too look up at him. 'FUCK...I can't do this...you're too perfect' He instantly crashed his lips onto yours and you both indulged in the heated kiss. Both of you were racing with emotions as you explored each other, his hand moved down to your waist as he pushed himself onto you moving your back against the brick wall of the building. The cool sensation from the wall was welcoming to your heated skin, any feeling of doubt you had was soon dissolved in the well of lust you were now being thrown into. You had craved his attention, his touch, his body all night and here you were in a alley way with your fellow glaives a few buildings away indulging yourself in the males intoxicating touch. The thought thrilled you as it was the taboo the both of you were trying to avoid. Nyx finally pulled away from your lips as he rested his head against the wall behind you. 'Why the hell did you have to wear that dress (Y/N), He confessed which caught you by surprise. You kissed his neck and nibbled on the warm skin causing his head to roll back while he appreciated the attention 'Guess I wanted to get you all worked up' You smugly admitted as you breathed against his neck. 'This is dangerous but I can't help myself around you' He confessed to you which you smirked at. You leaned towards his ear and brushed your right hand through his locks as you played with a braid in your fingers 'Lets just ditch this party and you can help me out of this dress' The male couldn't help but bite his lip slightly as he pulled away and looked at you. 'Fuck it your right lets get out of here' He grabbed your hand and you both started to head towards his apartment. As you both left the alley way you couldn't help but feel as if you had eyes gazing on you. It caused you to shiver slightly making you feel a little uneasy which Nyx took as you to being cold and he grabbed you closer to him pressing you against his side as you both headed towards his for the night.


End file.
